<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daemon 2 by EaSnowPw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991551">Daemon 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw'>EaSnowPw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Touching, Daemons, M/M, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan whined from outside the bathroom, pacing. Another whine. He pushed at the door, but Stephen had locked it. Another whine, louder.</p><p>Tony finally heard him and woke up, rubbing his eyes. Bedisa yawned, croaking in protest when she was displaced as her master sat up. </p><p>(Sequel to "Daemon au")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Snow's ironstrange dump</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daemon 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=drmattstrange">drmattstrange</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Brennan whined from outside the bathroom, pacing. Another whine. He pushed at the door, but Stephen had locked it. Another whine, louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony finally heard him and woke up, rubbing his eyes. Bedisa yawned, croaking in protest when she was displaced as her master sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other daemon seemed to have something against the door that led to the bathroom attached to their bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He says you need to go in there and hug your boyfriend," his daemon said. Despite the teasing words, she sounded sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled himself up and knocked on the door. No answer, but the shower was running so he could give Stephen the benefit of the doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stephen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brennan whined again. It was a shrill, haunting sound, raking Tony's eardrums. It was a miracle that it hadn't woken him up earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stephen? Your daemon is really freaking me out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brennan stood on his hind legs and pushed against the door. Tony tried to open it, but it was locked. Ok, fine. He had a spare key. It didn't work. The door was magically locked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stephen, now you're freaking me out! At least answer me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when Tony had decided that blasting the door open was a good idea, it opened. Brennan circled his human, rubbing against him, but Stephen seemed only distantly aware of his presence. He rubbed his daemon's head when it pushed against his hands, but made no other gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I worried you," he told Tony. "I'm fine." His voice was hoarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you'll forgive me for only believing half of that," the engineer retorted, taking in the other man. Stephen's white skin was flushed red from the shower, his eyes red-rimmed as if he'd been crying. His hands were shaking worse than usually, so it wasn't surprising when he hid them behind his back after Tony had stared at them one moment too long. They were also red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had a nightmare."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come back to bed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorcerer nodded, but didn't move. Brennan was still pacing, seeking attention and maybe affection, so Tony decided to trust the daemon. He carefully put a hand on Stephen's shoulder, watching for any sign of distress. That way, he noticed the subtle tension before he relaxed forcibly. A different strategy was needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you usually do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drink tea, study." He shrugged. "Not sleep until I almost drop dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, our coping mechanisms are equally horrible. That is one thing we didn't need to have in common," Tony tried to joke. Stephen just sighed. The engineer used the hand he still had on the other to pull him towards their bed. "Let's see if cuddling is more effective."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't be worse, at the very least," Stephen muttered. Tony smiled. That was more like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cuddled in bed, Friday turning off the lights. Stephen curled close to Tony, holding on tight to his shirt. Brennan somehow fit in bed with them, head on Stephen's hip. The huge daemon whined quietly, like a wounded animal, until Stephen fell asleep. The sound scratched at Tony's heart painfully. What had happened?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>In the morning, the gown Stephen had fallen asleep in had slipped open, so Tony could see (and be horrified at) all the scratches on his shoulder and upper arm. Stephen stirred, opening his eyes just in time to see his face and tried to pull away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me you didn't do this to yourself last night." The sorcerer looked away, covering his shoulder. "Stephen..." He didn't even know what to say, but, luckily, he didn't have to find his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't." He took a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh. "I know. I know you thought I was doing better and I was, am. I didn't lie. I had a nightmare and it messes with my head."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please wake me up next time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't wan-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please. Let me hold you and kiss you and make it all better. Ok?" Tony gently touched Stephen's jaw, making the sorcerer look into his eyes. "Wasn't it nice, last night?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen's eyelids fluttered closed. Yes, it had been nice. Warm. Safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As long as you wake me up for your own nightmares."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sure, determined tone which accompanied the demand was a relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Though I guess you'll wake up on your own when you hear Bedisa. She... well, she gets quite loud."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would expect nothing less from Tony Stark's daemon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a short kiss, Stephen got out of bed. Tony whined, waving an arm after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get back here and let me kiss you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorcerer chuckled, shaking his head, but Tony figured the way Brennan was licking Bedisa was answer enough. Stephen was being playful. That was fine. The engineer stood up and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, kissing his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried hard to ignore the scratches on Stephen's back, kissing a patch of clean skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any cream for these?" Tony muttered. Stephen tensed, but didn't try to cover himself. Progress was progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're not that deep. I'll be fine. Hey." He turned to kiss his boyfriend. "I'm okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spend the day with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen hummed in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got some students to train in, ah, an hour, but I can bring some books over afterwards."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," the sorcerer said drily. He shook Tony off and magicked on his clothes. "You with your inventions, me with my books. Totally a date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still ends with sex."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen laughed, but didn't deny that.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"I totally beat your ass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, I can take you down now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, think the shield makes that much of a difference?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, of course it does."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it doesn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it does."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it doesn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony watched Sam and Scott bicker while their birds somehow fought in the air. It was all good and games, but...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys, take it to the training room and figure it out. My boyfriend may be ignoring you, but his daemon is growling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, he'd take my side," Scott said easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Strange? Wouldn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would," said sorcerer piped in. "He's one of my favourites."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not number 1?" Stephen nodded towards Tony. "Fair. See, birdman? The MVP likes me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, they made themselves scarce when Stephen glared again. Tony wasn't even sure why they'd come to his workshop. He'd probably find out later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MVP?" Stephen asked Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most valued player. Play some video games, old man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too busy. And you're older than me, douchebag."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wear it better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen scoffed, but didn't comment further. Tony grinned and made Friday play Victory song by Ensiferum. He chuckled when a paper ball hit his head.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"No! No. Stop it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked up from his tablet, towards the bathroom door. Brennan had come out a few minutes prior and was sitting calmly next to Tony, so he figured nothing was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, quit it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, Stephen was washing his Cloak. The relic hated the washing machine, so it had to be done by hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the Vishanti!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a certain reason, the glorified bed sheet wasn't making things easy anyway, so Stephen was fighting his cape with water. Tony would've loved to record it, but Stephen wouldn't let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, get back in here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red menace flew out, still soapy. It was caught by Brennan, who had quickly pounced on it. Tony prayed that Friday was recording this. Brennan, a huge ass daemon who wouldn't have been misplaced in a horror movie, was getting defeated by a red piece of fabric. Stephen hurried out and joined the scuffle, dripping wet and still dressed. The two managed to drag the Cloak back into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bedisa was laughing her feathers off next to him. Stephen eventually emerged, drying his hair with a towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does it feel like to lose against your own battle gear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen threw the wet towel at his head. Brennan came out and shook himself off, water flying everywhere. Still, Tony laughed and tugged his boyfriend into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, you'd be better at pretending to be angry if Brennan wasn't cuddling Bedisa all the time." And if he wasn't so pliant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not angry, I'm annoyed. It's a weak feeling. Not enough to transfer to a daemon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony squeezed the sorcerer in his arms, smiling. He was resting against the bed frame, Stephen's back to his front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you." The taller man stiffened. "I think you love me too, if I look at our daemons, but I'm sure of my feelings. I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too," Stephen replied, turning to kiss his lover. He shifted so he was lying on Tony on his side. The other man chuckled and ran his hand over his back, rubbing. The sorcerer relaxed against him, his body melting into Tony's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Stephen just...? Yep, he did. Tony laughed softly, rubbing his head. Stephen moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you start purring, I might have to call Wong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish. It has many health benefits."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you are amenable to becoming the village witch with a black cat?" Tony laughed when Stephen bit him. "Or are you going to turn half cat so we can get kinky?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're impossible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You love me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That, I do." Tony grinned. "You're still impossible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you're a grumpy cat sometimes, but I love you too, so I guess we're even."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen settled down with the human equivalent of a happy purr. Close enough. Tony chuckled.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span> Stephen woke up to a loud croaking noise. He pulled himself up, looking around, not that he could see much though the darkness. Nothing. The noise was still going strong... and close. What was it? It was painful, like a bad omen. Something he instinctively disliked, although he had yet to identify the source... oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Bedisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would forever blame his exhaustion for his mind's slowness. Bedisa was still croaking. Tony was shaking next to him and how had he not noticed that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chanced a hand to his shoulder, gently shaking him. The gentleness soon wore off, though. His boyfriend wasn't waking up. Not easily, at least. Tony was deep in his nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony, wake up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The engineer suddenly gasped, hands quickly grabbing Stephen's arm. The sorcerer froze, waiting for a new reaction. Through the darkness, it was hard to see his face, but Stephen didn't want to shock him by turning on the light. Instead, he stayed still. Bedisa wasn't croaking anymore. Brennan was holding her. She was trembling heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're home. You're safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The iron grip on his arm loosened. Stephen slowly moved to let go, but Tony pulled him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay. Please, stay. I'll do anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going anywhere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To prove himself, Stephen glued his body to Tony before he let go. The shorter man quickly wrapped his arms around him, squeezing tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have nothing to apologise for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen held Tony, whispering soft assurances until he felt the other relax. He wasn't sleeping, not after such a nightmare, but at least he seemed to have calmed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Tony whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen hummed in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For not freaking out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll never be afraid of you." He pressed a kiss to his neck. "As it is, I believe my own nightmares have been more difficult to deal with than yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony didn't say anything else. He just lay back down.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next day, Tony woke up to the smell of pancakes right under his nose. He carefully opened his eyes and found the plate on his nightstand. On his other side, Stephen was still in his pyjamas, but he was leaning against the bed frame and reading a book. Bedisa was starting to stir in Brennan's front paws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen's book floated down and the sorcerer smiled at his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Breakfast in bed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Or brunch, I guess. I placed a stasis spell on the pancakes so you can eat them whenever you want," Stephen explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stretched to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the best."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled himself up and balanced the breakfast tray in his lap. Stephen watched him eat, accepting the occasional offered bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been up for long?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few hours. I didn't have anything scheduled this morning, and I figured I could study here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded. Brennan was licking Bedisa affectionately. Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter man shifted to lean against his boyfriend, who immediately wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ok?" Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen pressed his lips to the other's temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worried. Brennan wasn't being affectionate seeking comfort, but offering it. Tony let his head fall to Stephen's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine. Is that why you made me breakfast?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen's arm tensed. The sorcerer didn't always know how to offer physical affection, but he was decent with other sorts of evidence. Helping with other duties, standing beside Tony through thick and thin, being a grounding presence in his life, little magical tokens of affection and, apparently, breakfast in bed after a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so sweet, babe." Tony looked up in time to see Stephen blush. "Just the best."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just..." the sorcerer shrugged. "I wanted to do something nice for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bedisa was nudging at Brennan now. Stephen wasn't telling the whole truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I appreciate it, but I can tell that's not all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... umm..." Stephen moved, Tony following his lead and not paying much attention to the Cloak when it picked up his tray and flew off towards the kitchen. The two men were now facing each other. "You asked me not to leave after I woke you up. I didn't know how to breach this topic, but I figured I could after you'd relaxed some."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a nightmare, Stephen." The sorcerer nodded, unconvinced. Fair. "And, well... Pepper left once. After a nightmare, I mean." He really didn't want to talk about that. "I don't like being alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would never leave you alone, unless you asked me to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony smiled and kissed Stephen again. It wasn't that simple. Tony had installed some fail safes in his suits, so that none of them would ever attack the person he loved again.  Even so, Stephen could probably protect himself. He was a sorcerer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. Hold me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen obliged, cuddling him until Tony had to start his day.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Tony didn't know how it had happened. Stephen had been helping them with the Stupid Villain of the Week, doing a great job, but then he got hit by a spell, knocking him out of the air. Tony felt his heart stop for the few seconds Stephen was falling down. The Cloak had managed to cushion his fall, but he didn't move. His body was limp, eyes closed, unresponsive. Tony didn't manage to get to his boyfriend before Wong and Brennan left with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, they defeated the baddie soon after.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Tony distantly heard Steve tell him it was okay to leave before he flew towards the sanctum, worried sick. The trip, which barely took 5 minutes, felt like an eternity. His love was wounded. His Stephen was hurt. Tony landed hard on the pavement in front of the sanctum, running towards the entrance before the suit even finished retreating into his chest plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wong's lemur guided him to Stephen's bedroom. Bad news. The older sorcerer was probably still working on complicated healing spells. Bedisa rushed in and nudged at Stephen's head, cawing sadly. Tony stopped in the doorway, assessing. His lover was unconscious, settled in his bed. He... didn't look bad? He wasn't even that pale. He looked like he was sleeping, but Wong's tense face told a different story. Tony's stomach dropped before he even opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to him?" He didn't know if he wanted an answer to that question, but he had to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stephen lost his soul to a different realm. We placed a beacon here for him and his daemon is here, so he should be back eventually," the other sorcerer explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does eventually mean?" Tony pressed, concern mounting. He knew all of Wong's faces by then and this wasn't a good one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anywhere from a few hours to a few weeks." Or never, added Wong's tense expression. Tony felt his knees go weak. "His daemon will vanish if anything happens to him, but so far, he looks well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brennan had been sulking next to Stephen's bed, but now he stood up and went to Tony, gluing his imposing body to him. The engineer rubbed his head with an absent look, which didn't change when the other daemon rested his head on his lap. Wong glanced at Bedisa when she started wailing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's nothing left to do but wait and hope."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony wanted to scream. Bedisa did.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The following week, Tony came to visit every chance he got. His life was still hectic, but he tried to come to the sanctum as often as possible. His most important person was there. All his other duties seemed trivial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One night, after a nightmare and the subsequent panic, Tony lay in bed at the Tower, feeling lonely and cold. He missed Stephen. He missed having someone next to him. He missed the warmth of at least knowing someone would be there for him. His bed felt cold and lonely. That wouldn't do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ended up flying to the sanctum in a suit. Knowing it was weird didn't stop him. He just needed to be close to his boyfriend. The sanctum let him in without alerting Wong. Tony went straight to Stephen's room, where Brennan was lying in bed, glued to his human. Tony didn't even hesitate before he went to Stephen's other side, arm wrapping tight around his torso. Better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss you," he whispered, tears gathering in his eyes. "Come back, please. I miss you so much..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rested his head on the unconscious man's shoulder, whimpering. What if Stephen never came back? What if this was it? The Sorcerer Supreme-to-be had found his ending at the hands of a B-rated villain (who, by the way, refused to help them no matter how much Tony threatened him). It couldn't end like that, not after everything they'd been through. It just couldn't. Yet every day Wong looked less and less hopeful. Every day, he seemed to regard Brennan with more and more worry, as if expecting him to suddenly vanish. Tony himself felt his hope dwindle as time passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony felt something touch his arm, something warm and ... wet? Brennan's tongue. The daemon had been cuddling Bedisa, but now shifted to touch Tony too, offering what little comfort he could. The engineer petted the bigger daemon with a sad sniffle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose... I should just be glad you're still here. It means he's okay." It was a meagre comfort. "You're still here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony barely slept a wink that night, too overwhelmed by his worries and thoughts. He finally fell into a restless slumber sometime after sunrise.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When he finally woke up, it was to a familiar pair of blue eyes gazing fondly at him. Tony blinked dumbly, not yet aware of his surroundings. Stephen smiled fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning," he rumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stephen?" Tony cupped his cheeks, unable to believe what he was seeing. Was he dreaming? The edges of his vision were still blurry with sleep, so he must have been dreaming. Stephen leaned his head into one of his hands. The extra weight felt real. "You're here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The engineer squeezed his lover close, burying his face into his neck. Stephen was back. He was okay. He'd come home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm always going to come back to you," he promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony laughed happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen returned the embrace. He'd been through Hell and back, tempted to give up, but being here with his lover was worth it. Always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brennan was licking Bedisa, ruffling her feathers. The bigger daemon was now sporting several patches of fallen fur, his skin visible. It said quite a lot about his human's current state, but Tony had yet to notice, too caught up in the bliss of having his sorcerer back. Bedisa gently ran her beak over the skin. Brennan would heal. Like he always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would take time, but they would heal. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>